


I'm Coming Home

by thatwriterjenni



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [26]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Happy, Mentions of the Red Wedding, Post Season 6, Reunions, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: Part 26 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt challenge. Arya and Sansa with the prompt: Don't worry about me.





	

It had been so long since Sansa had last seen her sister. She could not remember the exact day any more but she knew it had been in King’s Landing shortly before the death of their father. Since then the two had been apart and had not been in communication. They had been away from all of their siblings not even catching glimpses of them in their travels. Now came the time that they would be reunited once more.

 

Arya had sent a raven to Winterfell in hopes that someone she knew would be there. To be safe though she had sent it under a name she had once used when they played pretend games, Nymeria Tully. It was a mixture of the name she adored so much and the family name she had once wished to have. When it was coldest the girl would wish to be a Tully so she would at least be somewhere warmer. It had given her the name that Sansa had immediately recognized to be her sister.

 

Once Arya had her conformation about the fact that Winterfell was safe she started to make her way back. Sansa sat worrying for days thinking she might not actually get to see Arya. Jon would assure her that Arya would be back but still Sansa had to worry. They had been so close to having Rickon back when he was taken from them once more. They had not told Arya this fact in the few letters they had exchanged though knowing it would be better told in person. Still Arya had not told them everything either, they did not know about how she had been blind for a time or how she had seen the aftermath of the Red Wedding. The sight of it still haunted Arya in the worst of her nightmares and even ruined some of her good dreams.

 

Still Arya hoped she would not have to tell Jon and Sansa about what she had seen over time. She wanted to forget her life when she was away from her family. She was excited about being home and the closest thing to a normal life she had since the day that she left Winterfell. The way home seemed like the longest trip of Arya’s life even with taking shortcuts and barely stopping. She could sleep once she got home but she wanted to be safe in her bed before she even considered doing anything else. Once home was in her sight she started to run as fast as she could. She was so close that she could almost taste Old Nan’s soup. Her heart raced and she pictured her siblings again.

 

“Jon! Sansa! Jon! Sansa! I’m home!” Arya shouted. She was not sure if they would hear her but she still wanted to scream the words. “I’m home!”

 

The guards at the gate had been told about Arya returning so the moment they saw her the gates were opened. The girl rushed through them and started to look around for her siblings. “Sansa? Jon?” She asked as she looked at the faces around her. None of them were familiar as it had been so long since she was home which only made her yearn for a familiar face more.

 

Sansa had been sitting in her room doing some stitching as she waited for her sister to return. She had sewn Arya plenty of warm pants and shirts, knowing that she would not want to be stuck in a ladies clothes. Brienne had told Sansa about how Arya had not looked like a lady the day that Brienne saw her. Sansa knew Arya had to have worn pants and had short hair when she was alone since it was all her choice to make. Sansa would not take that from her now so she had stitched up clothes she had found in the castle for her to wear. She was not sure how tall Arya would have gotten so she had various sizes to fit to her body later. 

 

As Sansa worked on Arya’s Stark cloak she swore she heard something. Still she shrugged it off and focused on stitching in the beautiful direwolf to make it just like Jon’s cloak. Then she heard it again and Sansa knew she was not going crazy. The gates were drawn down and Sansa turned to looked out the window. Suddenly in came springing a brown haired girl in pants.

 

Sansa’s heart raced and she dropped her sewing, running for the door. “Arya! Arya!” She shouted so that her sister would know that she was coming for her. The two met at the opening of the castle itself. For a few moments they did not embrace instead they just looked at each other. The had both grown so much since they had seen each other last.

 

Arya did not look as Brienne had described for the most part. Her hair was longer, past her shoulders and her face had a gentle feminine look to it that reminded Sansa of her mother. As Sansa looked over her sister further she could see that she had grown taller and thinned out even more. She would need to put some meat on her bones if she would ever survive the winter that was coming.

 

Arya looked to Sansa and saw what she looked like. She had grown taller and her curves were move like those of a woman. She knew it had long time but she had not realized it was that long. When Arya observed her sister she saw a cut. The younger sister quickly made her way up and pulled up her sister’s sleeve. She saw the cuts go up further and further her arm along with what looked to be mostly healed bruises. Concern etched on Arya’s face before becoming anger. She looked up from Sansa’s delicate pale arms to her face.

 

Before Arya could voice her concerns Sansa spoke. “Don’t worry about me. The monster who did this is dead- I made sure of that.”

 

Arya lit up as Sansa admitted to hurting the bastard who had done such a horrible thing to her. She thought of Walder Frey and his sons who she too had hurt but they would not live to tell the tales of it. Rather than share that with Sansa the younger sister wrapped her arms around Sansa. Sansa wrapped her arms around Arya as well with a huge grin on her face.

 

“Welcome back to Winterfell Arya it is good to have you home.”


End file.
